


花火（1）

by suian1003



Category: kun&nong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suian1003/pseuds/suian1003
Relationships: kun&nong
Kudos: 42





	花火（1）

夜，总是格外安静，即使是位于繁华地段的别墅区，也早已沉寂在夜色之中。  
“啊…嗯…啊…啊…慢…慢点”  
一声声娇喘从一栋别墅的三楼卧室里传来，房间里没有开灯，只有些许月光顺着飘扬的白色纱帘从窗户中爬进来，零落在随频率晃动的大床上，洋洋洒洒。  
月色下，两具赤裸的躯体紧紧地纠缠在一起，暧昧的喘息不断传出，空气里酝酿着纵情欢愉的沉沦迷醉。  
“啊…啊…轻点…啊…受不了了”  
男孩子娇憨的声音像裹了一层蜜糖，任谁听了都会软了心肠，如果是在平时，没有人会拒绝他的请求，但显然，这样的请求来的并不是时候。正在他身上耕耘的男人仿佛没有听见他的低声推拒，反而变本加厉起来。  
随着男人愈发凶猛的动作，交织的喘息声愈发沉重，大床震动的频率愈发加快，肉体的碰撞和大床吱呀的声响让整个房间陷入了一片情欲之中。  
即便月色皎洁，也掩盖不住这样的春光桃色。  
一夜纵情，潮起潮落。

哗哗哗哗……  
浴室哗啦哗啦的水声在寂静的房间内显得有些突兀，尤其是在蒙蒙亮的清晨，未免饶人清梦。  
凌乱的大床上，一只白细的手臂从被子中伸出来，摸索着向床头柜伸去。冰冰凉凉的手机握在手里，突然亮起来的屏幕让床上的人微微眯起了双眼。  
才六点半啊。  
浴室的水声戛然而止，一个男人从浴室走出来，他的上身赤裸着，露出完美的腹肌和人鱼线，姣好的肌肉线条一直隐没到下半身围着的浴巾内，让人忍不住产生更加旖旎的想法。  
“哥，你怎么起这么早？”  
或许是还没有睡醒，男孩子的嗓音略带沙哑，但仔细听，还能听出类似昨晚的娇嗔。  
蔡徐坤顺着声音向床上看过去，嘴角噙着若有似无的笑意，他一边擦着湿湿的头发，一边向床边走去。  
“怎么醒这么早，嗯？”语气里带着宠溺，“昨晚那么累，怎么不多睡一会儿？还是哥哥昨晚没有喂饱你，嗯？”  
上调的尾音带着恶趣味，男孩子的脸一下子红了起来，害羞着往被子里钻，但显然男人不可能轻易放过他。  
蔡徐坤单膝支在床上，借着手臂的力量身体前倾，上半身俯在男孩儿的身前，一只手挑起他的下巴，低头吻上了那双轻启的唇。  
这是一个没有缠绵的吻，仅仅是在唇齿相碰的瞬间，蔡徐坤轻轻舔了一下对方的唇瓣，就足以让人面红心跳。  
只见蔡徐坤回味一般地砸了咂嘴：“嗯，甜的。”  
“农农，要不是哥哥早上要开会，一定会狠狠地要你一次，让你在床上躺一天。”  
蔡徐坤唤着男孩儿的名字，一只手伸到被子里掐了一下那柔软腰间的嫩肉，只听一声细小的嘤咛从男孩儿的嗓子眼儿里溢出，他才抽回自己的手。  
男孩儿对来自清晨的调戏很是无力，最后只能把自己缩回被子，只露出一个脑袋目不转睛的盯着床下正在换衣服的身影。  
即使看了千百回，即使从小就一起洗澡，即使晚上做着最亲密的事，他依然为这道身影深深着迷，甚至他从小到大所有的努力，都是为了追逐床下这个人而存在。  
恍惚间，蔡徐坤已经换好了衣服，黑色的衬衫透露着禁欲的味道，笔挺的西装裤将两条大长腿包裹住，却更显腿部修长。  
“哥”  
眼见着蔡徐坤一只脚已经迈出卧室，床上的人忽然叫住了他。  
“怎么了？农农。”蔡徐坤回过头。  
“哥，明晚的颁奖典礼，你别忘了。”  
“不会忘的，你从上个星期就开始天天念叨了。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，明明迈出去的脚又收了回来，人也重新折返回床边。  
“怎么可能忘呢？明天我的农农可是要大放异彩，我还要看着农农把奖杯搬回家呢！”  
一只大手在眼前毛茸茸的头发上蹂躏了一把，瞳孔中隐藏着深深的期待。  
床上的人听了这话果然笑弯了眼睛，也顾不得身上一丝不挂，就从床上弹起来搂住蔡徐坤的脖子，在他脸上留下一个炽热的吻。  
“好了，哥哥真的要走了，你乖乖的，有什么事就给我打电话。”  
“嗯，哥哥再见，要记得想我哦！”  
“嗯。”  
蔡徐坤这一次真的离开了，卧室里只剩下男孩儿一个人，看了一眼手机，时间刚刚七点十分。他把自己重新塞进被子，嘴角带着幸福甜蜜的笑意，再次进入了甜甜的梦乡。空气里还氤氲着昨夜暧昧的气息。  
别墅外，黑色的宾利早早地就等在了大门口，待蔡徐坤走近后，车旁的男人恭敬地打开车门。  
“蔡总好！”  
“嗯”  
此时，蔡徐坤的笑容已经尽数褪去，只留下冷漠的表情和生人勿近的气场，与昨晚说着荤话做着坏事的男人简直判若两人。  
车子缓缓启动，刚刚的男人正坐在副驾驶上说着蔡徐坤一天的行程。  
“……晚上七点半，您要陪小少爷一起试礼服。”  
“礼服？”蔡徐坤微闭的眼睁开，眉头微皱。  
“蔡总，您上周说要陪小少爷去挑选明天颁奖典礼的礼服。”男人提醒到。  
蔡徐坤了然，点了点头，似乎是在附和，又像是感叹：“明天啊…原来这么快就要到了…”  
车里沉默片刻，蔡徐坤翻了翻手机仿佛又想到了什么，声音染上了些许冷淡：“东西都准备好了吗？”  
“嗯，已经准备好了，可是…”男人欲言又止，从后视镜中看向面无表情的蔡徐坤，犹豫一会儿后才小心翼翼开口：“蔡总，您真的要这么做吗？”  
像是预料到男人会这么问，蔡徐坤只是转头怔怔地看着窗外，薄唇轻启：“当然。”

如果有人问当下娱乐圈最炙手可热的小鲜肉是谁，那么尤长靖一定会以他专业经纪人的独到目光回答：是陈立农！  
陈立农何许人也？两年前刚刚迈入娱乐圈的新生代力量，第一首个人单曲斩获年度最受欢迎歌曲奖，第一张数字专辑一天内卖出一千万张，第一支单曲MV点击量超过一个亿…更是凭借在荧屏处女作中的男二号一角入围了第十七届金影奖最佳男配角，虽然只是提名，但对于一个初出茅庐的新人来说已经是莫大的荣幸。  
都说上帝关了一扇门就会打开一扇窗，造物者是公平的，他给每个人的宠爱也是公平的。然而，造物者和上帝的公平显然没在陈立农身上体现半分。  
因为上天不仅给了他一副被天使吻过的嗓子，还给了他一张母胎整容的脸庞，外带一米八三的优越身高，顺便附赠了一身温柔和煦的气质。  
此刻，作为他的经纪人，尤长靖正一边感叹着造物者的不公，一边欣赏着美颜美型的暴击。  
今天是一个时尚杂志的封面拍摄，九点钟把自家小艺人从被窝里挖出来的时候，这人还“蓬头垢面”不成样子，而现在，仅仅过去了一个多小时，之前的小邋遢已然变成了小王子，即使是妖娆火红的玫瑰花在他的映衬下也难免自惭形秽。  
“农农，再侧一点点身子”  
“低头亲吻玫瑰花”  
“OK，不错，今天拍摄到此结束，很棒”  
正想着，那边的拍摄已经画上了句号，小王子正乖乖地鞠躬道谢。  
“谢谢大家！辛苦！麻烦！”  
尤长靖看着还在转圈鞠躬的男孩子不由得叹了口气，明明已经很红了，却还小心翼翼地像个小菜鸟一样，虽然不能耍大牌，但也可以小小的任性一下嘛！  
结果这孩子怎么看都像在娱乐圈最底层，还是天天被欺负的如履薄冰的那一种。  
陈立农礼貌地告别工作人员后就下了拍摄台，一眼就看见了自家的经纪人倚门叹气，赶紧小跑过去，乖乖地喊了一声：“长靖”  
尤长靖把手里的衣服披在他身上，顺便递给他一个保温杯：“已经这种程度了，干嘛还要一个个鞠躬？腰不痛哦？”  
热水的蒸汽扑的陈立农脸上红彤彤的，像熟透的红苹果，只见他歪了歪头，说：“大家都是出来工作的，都很辛苦啊，从理论上讲，我们都是一样的。所以，无论是那种程度，该有的礼貌还是要有啊！”  
“而且…”陈立农低下头露出一个羞答答的笑，“而且，我才不要给哥哥丢脸呢！”  
“啧啧啧”尤长靖揶揄地笑了笑：“是吼，你心疼蔡总，可蔡总怎么不心疼你？”  
两根手指捏起陈立农的衣领，白皙的皮肤上绽放着一朵朵小粉花，即使用粉底遮了又遮，也还是隐约可见。  
“明明知道你今天还有工作，结果还留下这么多印子，你是不是想怄死我？”  
他发誓，他绝对不是因为一大早被塞了狗粮而愤怒！  
陈立农低低地笑了两声，不露声色地把外衣的衣领往上提了提：“以后会注意啦！”  
“哼，你啊，就是一点都不为我考虑！这要是让别人看见误会了，我还要累死累活给你公关，公关费不要钱的？赶紧让你哥给我涨工资！”  
“好好好！涨涨涨！”陈立农一把搂过尤长靖，讨好似地撒着娇：“长靖，别气了，我们去喝奶茶吧！”  
“喝什么？赶紧回去背明天的获奖感言”  
“啊？可是，我和哥哥约了七点半试礼服啊！”  
“哥哥哥哥哥…你就知道哥哥！”  
“嘿嘿~好啦别气了，我乖乖地就好了嘛！”  
“这还差不多…”  
两个人相携着走出摄影棚，留下一路的笑语欢颜。  
如果说陈立农是炙手可热的小偶像，那么他的哥哥蔡徐坤就是单身恨嫁女的梦中情人。  
盛世传媒的年轻总裁，三十岁未满的钻石王老五，简直就是年少有为、投胎小能手的代言人。想嫁给他的人如同过江之鲫，但显然都化作飞蛾扑了火，还没有一点儿声响。  
大家都以为蔡总对情爱不感兴趣，但很少有人知道，他不是不感兴趣，而是只对他的弟弟感兴趣。  
蔡徐坤和陈立农，是媒体笔下的兄弟，也是同床共枕的情人。


End file.
